In the past few years, there has been an increase in the amount of electronic information provided by merchants to customers regarding purchase of products and services. When a purchase is made online, various electronic communications may be provided to the customer from the merchant relative to a purchase, such as an order confirmation. The communications may be sent to the customer's computer and displayed in a web browser application. The web browser application typically allows the customer to print a hard copy of the order confirmation and to save the confirmation electronically. The merchant will also typically send an email containing the order confirmation to the customer's designated email account. The order confirmation is essentially an e-receipt for the online purchase.
Many merchants are also providing customers the option of receiving e-receipts when the customer is shopping at a brick and mortar merchant location. As such, e-receipts are becoming a popular means of receiving order confirmations when shopping online or at a brick and mortar location.
Another development in the past few years has been the growth of online banking, whereby financial institution customers, (such as bank and credit card customers), may view financial account transaction data, perform online payments and money transfers, view account balances, and the like. Many current online banking applications are fairly robust and provide customers with budgeting tools, financial calculators, and the like to assist the customer to not only perform and view financial transaction date, but also to manages finances.
A need exist for a system that can incorporate electronic receipt information with an online banking application.